William did 32 fewer sit-ups than Nadia in the evening. Nadia did 54 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did William do?
Solution: Nadia did 54 sit-ups, and William did 32 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $54 - 32$ sit-ups. She did $54 - 32 = 22$ sit-ups.